


Nico Union

by YayaSamuko



Category: Blaze Union, Love Live! School Idol Project, Yggdra Union
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Gore, F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: The empire of Bronquia is ruled by corruption and injustice. The folk are daily suffering. One of them was Nico, a young knight in training, seeking for justice and peace. Alongside her newly found friends and named their group µ’s, their only objective was to bring back peace in the world. [NikoMaki as main pairing]”





	1. Chapter 1

_Pain, loss, injustice, shame… The citizens of Bronquia have known that for a century now._

_100 years ago, the legendary empress led her citizen alongside Bronga, the dragon of purgatory into a savage war. The damage caused by that war left so many scars, that the mention of it would scare the people._

_At first, the empress’ military force was the strongest; no one could oppose her supremacy. But one day, a league of hero formed an alliance and managed to seal the dragon first before defeating the empress._

_Soon after that, all Bronquia’s royal blood was executed. It was told that the dragon’s power is sealed in the blood of Bronquia’s royal family. Despite their tries, though, one child could escape, and hid at the wasteland of Lost Aries._

_The Lost Aries was a desolated place. There was no sign of living being. The only survivor then decided to make that place her refuge, waiting for the right time to claim their throne._

_Since the end of the Purgatory war, only a person assigned by the world’s government has ascended to the throne of Bronquia. The problem was that everyone who got the power was only there to get revenge for what their ancestors lost. Due to that, the Bronquians were living misery._

[-x-x-x-]

The people have suffered for so long that they finally gave up. All hope was lost.

On a night when sky was dark, some voices could be heard.

“Come on little girl. Give us everything you possess, and maybe we’ll spare you.” Three sword-wielding women following a cleric-looking person were surrounding a dark-red-haired younger girl.

“B-But I don’t have anything.” The little 10 years-old girl explained. “I am just here to find my older sister… But I got lost.” She was wearing a black and red gothic Lolita dress.

“If you say that…” The cleric looked at her with a mischievous grin. “Then, you are a good for nothing child.” She turned to her grunt. “Kill her!”

“With pleasure, miss.” One of the swordswoman wielded her weapon and charged at the young girl. But before she could slice her, an arrow hit the sword user’s eye. “Awww… What the hell!” Another arrow went directly on the burglar’s chest and finished her off.

“Who dare defy my authority?” The cleric yelled, trying to identify the opponents.

“We are.” Walking out of the window, a raven-haired girl wielded a spear. Her hair was tied in twin-tails (or pigtails) and she was riding a hours. Standing beside her was a bow-wielding brunette.

“Who do you think you are? Trying to revolt against my authority.” The cleric was mad. That was right: she was assigned by the Empress herself to this town. She used her authority to steal from people.

“I am Nico. And I will bring justice to this world of darkness.” The young knight raised her lance and then charged into the burglars.

She first stabbed one of the swordswoman before this one could draw her sword. Then, the other sword wielder rushed at her and tried to slice. Nico could raise her spear quickly, so she could block the blow. “Hanayo, now!” She yelled.

With that, her friend shoots an arrow direct into the last-standing sword wielder’s stomach. Nico quickly stabbed her opponent before that one could do any more move. “Now, you’re the last standing!” The raven-haired girl pointed her lance into the cleric’s direction.

“Shit! I will remember this.” The priestess wielded her staff and casted a spell to teleport her elsewhere.

“What, you bitch. Get back here.” Unfortunately for Nico, the woman has escaped.

“Leaving that aside.” Hanayo tuned to the younger girl who was watching them since earlier. “Are you OK?”

“Yes. Thanks to you I could get out of trouble. By the way, my name is Yukiho.”

“Nice to meet you, Yukiho. I am Hanayo, and this is Nico.”

“I am glad to see that you’re not harmed.” The twin-tailed girl got off of her horse to examine the little girl. “So earlier, you mentioned about looking for your older sister…”

“That’s right. I used to live at the wasteland of Lost Airies, but my Aunt told me the other day that I have to find my older sister because she couldn’t take care of me anymore.”

“I see. So, we wish you good luck in finding her.” Nico smiled at her.

“Are you sure you will be alright by yourself?” Hanayo was giving a concerned look.

“It’s OK. I can do things on my own.”

“But I insist. We are actually looking for a friend of ours, so how about joining our journey?”

“If I am not a burden.” They smiled at each other.

[-x-x-x-]

“By the way, why are you fighting?” The three were now walking on the village’s Halley. They were planning on exiting the village.

“That’s right; you’re not from here… To be honest, our people are suffering day and night. That’s why Nico wanted to be strong, so she could be able to bring justice back. I am just one of her childhood friend, and I decided to follow her.” Hanayo explained.

“I see…” Yukiho nodded.

“Hey, so you’re that little piece of shit!?” Suddenly, a voice from the shadow interrupted them.

“Who’s there?” Nico quickly grabbed her spear and ride her horse.

“What? You’re just some kids. And we got pay to kick your asses.” A red-haired woman wearing a hiker’s suit walked out of the shadow.

“What do you want?”

“Calm down. You have no manners.” The red-haired started flipping the hand axe she was holding. “First of all, my name is not “you”. My mother named me Maki.”

“So, Maki… What do you want?”

“How rude! You should at least introduce yourself.” She held her axe with her right hand. “Bah. Finally, I don’t care since you will be dead in no time.” With that, Maki charged.

“Yukiho, hide yourself!” Hanayo evaded the blow. She jumped backward as Yukiho ran out and hid behind a chariot.

Maki charged again. Nico threw her spear, but missed the red-haired. She couldn’t evade anymore. She took the blow and fell from the horse.

Nico was lying on the ground. Maki was laughing at her. “What? Is that all?” As she was about to finish the knight, an arrow hit her back. “Aw… What the hell?”

Fortunately, Hanayo could have acted quick enough to save her childhood friend’s life.

“Fuck! I will be back.” The axe wielder jumped on one of the house’s roof and ran away, because of her wound.

As soon as the opponent fled, both Yukiho and Hanayo ran toward Nico. “Nico, how are you?”

“It could be better.” She joked. She was still able to stand up. “But I will need to train more. I will need to be stronger if I want to be the justice’s reincarnation.”

[-x-x-x-]

It was the dawn. They finally could get out of the village. They were now about to reach a bridge when someone shouted.

“Hold on right there.” A red-haired woman shouted. She was wielding a big sword half her body’s size. She looked really like Maki. She was just older. Her Hat had a “Death” written on it.

“Who are you? And what do you want?” Nico prepared for the battle.

“Hehe. You can call me Nishikino. I am a mercenary hired to eliminate you.” The red-haired clapped her hand as other mercenaries started surrounding the three girls.

There were 5 mercenaries in total: the leader, 2 other sword-wielder and 2 axe-wielding women.

“They’re too numerous for us.” Hanayo complained.

“Hahaha. So, here we are now.” Suddenly, another woman appeared behind Nishikino. “You’re going to pay for insulting me.”

“You’re that damn cleric. Today, we won’t let you flee.” Nico yelled angrily and then charged at the two swordswomen mercenaries. She quickly trusted the one with her lance, then turned and her lance clashed with sword.

The mercenary proposed herself in the air and attempted to slice the knight. Nico didn’t back down. She took her lance and blocked the attack. The two of them fell backward, but Nico was the first to recover: she quickly stabbed her opponent.

“Not bad!” Nishikino clapped her hands. “But how about this?” The red-head wielded her sword and did an up slash. She was much more agile, so Nico couldn’t avoid her attack.

“Damn it!” The raven-haired fell from her horse.

“You see now. The worst mistake during a battle is to underestimate the opponent.” The Mercenary lessoned her.

“Shut the hell up, you moron. I can still fight.” Nico grabbed her spear.

“In that case, may I assist you?” Suddenly, a blue-haired woman walked toward them from the other side of the bridge. She had long loosened blue hair and was wielding a light saber. “You seem tired. Leave the rest to us.”

“Shut up, Umi. I can still fight.”

“Then, how about I take the axe wielder and you take the leader.” Umi explained, then turned to Hanayo, “Since Hanayo is an archer, you shouldn’t have any difficulty dealing against the cleric.”

“Leave it to me!” Hanayo grabbed her bow and aimed at the magic user.

In that time, Nico went back on her horse and charged at Nishikino. She tried to trust, but the fencer easily evaded the blow. As the knight was trying to regain her composure, the sword master gave another up slash.

But this time, Nico gripped hard enough so she didn’t fell from her horse. Before the mercenary could react, it was her chance to slash her. She swiftly moved her lance and managed to give the older woman a wound on her chest.

“Damn it!” The wound was serious. The woman fell on the ground. “Who would thing that the great mercenary Nishikino will fall by a kid’s hand. You gained my respect child. You are a worthy opponent. What is your name?”

“I am Nico, and I will bring justice back into this world of chaos!”

“I see. You have enough resolution in your eyes. Who knows, maybe you could accomplish where the others failed. May I wish you good luck, then…” Nishikino died.

“What the hell is this?” The cleric yelled. All the mercenaries were down. Umi too managed to defeat the two axe wielder. “I won’t let you live. You’ll regret stepping in my way!” She casted a spell, then flames started dancing in the air.

“Nico, step back!” Umi yelled. Nico did as she was told. “Hanayo, now!”

The brunette shot an arrow direct into the cleric’s forehead. “No… This can’t be…” The greedy woman fell.

“And another enemy down.” Nico announced.

[-x-x-x-]

“So, where were you, Umi? We were looking for you for days now.” The knight yelled at her friend.

“I am sorry. I was training in the mountain for a week when I heard about a duo of rebel; stealing supply from imperial storage and giving food and moral to the people.” Umi smiled at her two childhood friend. “I thought about joining you. I am willing on lending you my sword for the sake of justice.”

“That’s our Umi!” Hanayo cheered. “By the way, this is Yukiho.”

“Nice to meet you, Miss Umi!”

“Nice to meet you, Miss Yukiho!”

With that, the four of them crossed the bridge. That bridge was longer that it seemed.

They were about to get at the end, when they saw a figure waiting for them. “Who is that?” They quickly grabbed their weapon.

“Calm down, young people.” The ash-haired woman spoke. “I just saw your battle earlier and found it wonderful. You are really skilled.”

That woman was wearing a black expensive-looking dress. She must be one of these noblewomen.

“What? You’re a noblewoman? Get out of my way!” Nico yelled. She hated noble persons. Since her childhood, she has always been victim of these people. She used to work as a servant during her childhood and her employer always hit her without any reason. Many have died due to the noble’s aggressiveness.

“Calm down, young one! I am here to help you.” The woman spoke again. “First of all, you can call me Minami. And second of all, like you, I am seeking for justice.”

“Please explain yourself.” Umi’s eyebrows frowned.

“Since my childhood, I saw curse around me. I lost the persons that were dear to me. And I wish that one day; I would be able to fight for the people.” The woman gave a weird smile. Umi couldn’t trust her yet.

“So, we have se same objective…? It’s okay. Let’s journey together.”

“Thank you for your trust! I promise that I won’t deceive you.” Minami bowed at them.

[-x-x-x-]

“First of all, we need to recruit more members.” Minami announced.

They were now walking toward the town of Tiera.

“So, do you have anyone special in mind?” Umi asked.

“I have some person in mind. Let’s go to the lone mountain first. There is a strong knight that may help us.”

“Roger.”

They were still walking on a plain. It was the day. At that time, they saw a group of bandit.

“Hey, girlies. Want to play with us?” The thief leader walked in their direction.

The three took their weapons as Minami and Yukiho hid. “You damn thief. We won’t forgive you.”

“So, you want to fight? Bring it on, girlies. We won’t go easy on you. The axe wielder threw herself at Umi. The blue-haired fencer could easily avoid the blog and slashed at the thief.

The brigand took many steps back. “Chi. You’re stronger than I thought.” She whistled, and second after, a horde of bandit appeared.

“Shit. They were this numerous.”Nico cursed.

“Number is meaningless. We can take them.” Umi cheered. “I will take the axe wielders. I will leave the swordswomen to you. And I think Hanayo could easily take the archers down.”

“Roger!” The brunette ran toward a big rock and climbed it. There she started charging her crossbow with arrow.

“Here we go!” Nico charged at the firs sword user and trusted her chest. “And one down!”

She quickly held the lance higher as to block the two fencer’s attack. But before Nico could counter, an arrow almost got her. “Hell. Hanayo!”

“Roger!” The brunette aimed at the archers and used her special ability. “Take this! **Thunderbolt!** ” Lighting fell on their enemies as she shot the arrow. In a second, the three bow users disappeared in the lighting attack.

“Okay! My turn now!” Umi wielded her saber first saber with her right hand, and her second with the right. She was now using a dual sword. “Here I come… **Item Break!** ” She rushed at the axe users with full speed and hit them before anyone could react.

It seemed like her technique had no effect at first… But then she put her saber back in her belt, the enemies exploded. Lighting and fire roared from inside the victim’s bodies as they all disappeared in a dark smoke.

“The rest is up to you.” Umi smiled at the leader.

“Leave it to me!” Nico charged at the remaining sword users with all her strength and knocked them. “All done!”

[-x-x-x-]

“All done!” Nico smiled as all their opponents were done.

“Don’t you dare think it’s over yet!!!” Suddenly, someone shouted. They turned around to see the source.

“Maki!” the knight recognized the new encounter. “So, we meet again… What do you want this time?” Nico asked with an annoyed tone.

“How the hell dare you threat me like that?” The red head steppes forward, followed by two other axe users. “You motherfuckers killed my mother, and you still dare to ask such question?”

“So, Nishikino was your mother?” Umi pointed out. “We do apologize for what happened to her… It was too bad the world lost such an awesome swordswoman…”

“Stop fooling around. I’m going to kill you all right now!” she whistled and Nico was surrounded by mercenaries who appeared from nowhere.

“What the…?” the young knight has been separated by her companions… Yet she was surrounded. She had to fight alone to get out of this.

One of the axe users charged at her as she couldn’t evade the blow. Nico’s horse stepped aback as she was trying to calm it. Before she could react, a pair of sword wielder jumped at her. Luckily, she could block the attack and quickly countered.

She got one of the two fencers who just jumped at her. The second was more agile and could avoid her counter. “Damn! It can’t be helped.” As another axe wielder jumped at Nico, an arrow saved her.

“Hang in there!” Hanayo shot another arrow that got into the swordswoman’s chest.

“Good job, Hanayo!” Nico backed to her friends’ side.

The battle was difficult. Maki was as enraged as all the other mercenaries. They must have respected Nishikino a lot. They were agile and it was hard to take all the enemies down.

“In that case, may I help you?” Everyone got surprised by a voice coming from aback a rock. A girl then walked from the spot. She had ginger-colored hair and blue eyes. That girl was wearing iron armor with a silver crown and she was wielding a really huge axe.

“Who do you think you are?” Maki yelled at the new character. The ginger charged at the two axe users and gave a deadly blow with her giant axe. It was as big as her body, but she could easily wield it.

“My name is Honoka.” She started. “And I can’t stand such injustice.”

“What are you talking about? These people killed my mother, so of course killing them is only fair.”

“I am not talking about that. I mean these people are fighting for a world of peace and you want to kill them?”

“Jeez. Stand out of this! This isn’t your business!” Maki yelled.

“Of course, this is. Because starting now, I will be fighting by their side.” Honoka took her axe and jumped in the air. “ **Rockfall!** ” boulders fell from the sky. Maki could evade the attack, but her grunt couldn’t.

“Shit. I will remember this!” She took a card from her pocket and casted a spell to teleport her away.

[-x-x-x-]

“Ah, I’m glad this is finally over.” Nico complained.

“Thank you for your help, Lady Honoka.” Umi bowed at the new member.

“No need to thank me. I’m the one that should be thanking. You gave hope to people, so I want to repay you back.” The ginger smiled, then looked at the blue-haired maiden, “And don’t call me “Lady”. I don’t like it.” She pouted.

“Understood, Miss.” Honoka gasped. Everyone broke in laugher.

“By the way, I am Hanayo.” The brunette introduced, “This is Nico, our leader.” She pointed at the twin-tailed girl, “And our strategist Umi.”

“Nico to meet you.” The ginger smiled.

“By the way, I’m Yukiho.” The dark-red haired girl spoke.

“Nico to meet you, Yukiho. You fight too?”

“I can ride a griffon, but I can’t fight yet.”

“You ride a griffon?” Nico yelped.

“Yes. I used to take care of griffons back at when I was at Lost Aries.”

“Why didn’t you tell us about it?”

“Because you didn’t ask.” Nico punched the ground. Everyone broke in laugher.

[-x-x-x-]

“By the way, this is our manager, Minami. She will help us recruiting more members.” Hanayo pointed out.

“Nice to meet you.” The noblewoman bowed.

“May I call you auntie?”

“I don’t mind… but… It’s a little embarrassing…” For the first time ever, the ash-haired woman blushed.

“Okay. Okay, Auntie.” Honoka hugged her.

“I’m glad you can get along well.” Hanayo let out of some giggles.

[-x-x-x-]

“So, I think we’ll need a name.” Honoka pointed out.

They were now walking toward the closest town to resupply. That was when she gave that conclusion.

“Now that you talk about it…” Nico placed three fingers on her chin.

“Then, let’s think about a name.” The ginger cheered.

“Then, how about Nico Nii league?” the shortest among them proposed. Umi yelped. “Please, anything but that. It sounds so embarrassing.”

“And how about Honkers?” Honoka proposed. The sea-girl looked at her in horror. “You make it sound like we’re a comedian band.”

“A name, you say…” Minami placed fingers on her chin and thought, “What do you think of µ’s?”

Everyone looked at her with admiration in their eyes. “That’s our Minami!” Honoka hugged her once again.

“Minami?” Hanayo made an amused smile.

“Please shut up, Hanayo… Or she’ll-“the manager couldn’t finish her sentence.

“That’s right. Sorry auntie~” Poor Minami couldn’t escape Honoka until they arrived at the next town.

[-x-x-x-]

It was the night. The µ’s were walking on the Halley of Tiera. It was so calm, until...

“Please someone help.” A young orange-haired girl ran into them. She was holding a crutch; her right legs must have been wended. She desperately lifted her head and attempted to stand up.

“Hey, are you OK? What’s wrong?”

“Please someone help my sister. Some group of assassin has surrounded her and she told me too flee, but I can’t leave her alone. Though I can’t fight yet because my leg isn’t healed yet.”

“Don’t worry! We’ll save her.” Nico quickly wielded her spear and ride her horse. “Wait here with Yukiho and Minami. We’ll save your sister. Umi, Hanayo, Honoka Follow me!” The four of them ran toward the center of the town.

“Hey, look at that!” Hanayo pointed at a crowd of people wearing black outfit. In the center were a dark-red haired girl wielding a rapier and fighting against the aggressors.

“Give up already! You have no chance against us.” A blonde woman wearing a mask and holding a bow said.

“No way! I will never give up!”

“Such futile resistance. Get her!” The assassin leader commanded as the others charged at the young Valkyrie.

A spear-wielding Undine (fighting mermaid) first charged at her and knocked her aback. Then comes an axe wielder. Thanks to her agility, she evaded the attack and countered by piercing her opponent’s chest.

“Not bad.” The assassin leader commented. She then took her bow and ran toward the younger girl. “This is the end.”

“Not so fast!” Suddenly, an arrow hit the assassin’s back.

“What the…?” She turned around and patted heavily. Her mask fell on the ground to reveal a young face.

Before anyone could react, Nico charged at the Undines and knocked them down with her spear. Honoka followed and jumped into the sky once again. She then kicked the air and that increased her landing speed. Many tones of power fell on the enemies as it let out of a loud boom.

Umi ran to the wounded girl’s side. “Are you OK?”

“It’s OK. I can still stand…” She fell back on her knee and held her stomach. The girl was bleeding.

“Hold in there. I’m going to heal you right away.” The fencer placed her hand on the wounded spot and murmured a spell. “Refreshment…” Then, the wound instantly disappeared.

“Thank you! I will help you too.” The red-haired grabbed her rapier and stood up. She then ran toward the enemy and jumped into the air.

“Revolution!” Lighting roared from her blade as she landed on the ground. The floor cracked and most of the enemies were knocked away.

“Not good!” The assassin threw something on the ground and smoke came from it. After the white matter vanished, she wasn’t there anymore.

[-x-x-x-]

“Damn! She escaped.” Nico stepped forward.

“Well… I guess it is still OK…” Umi nodded and then turned toward the three other’s hiding spot. “You can go out now!”

The orange-haired wounded girl quickly walked toward her sister. “Erena! Are you OK? I was so scared.”

“I’m OK now. Sorry for scaring you, sister.” Erena turned to the µ’s. “Thank you so much for helping us.”

“It was a pleasure.” Umi smiled.

“Oh, by the way, I am Anju and this is my younger sister Erena.” The orange-haired girl continued.

“Nice to meet you two!”

[-x-x-x-]

“So…” Nico watched carefully at the two sisters. “Why did these people attacked you?”

“The truth is that they are from a Phantasnian evil organization. Their mission is to delete people who know too much, or are just enemies to Phantasnia’s royal family.” Anju explained.

“I see… So, you two do know something?” Umi asked.

“The truth is that we were adopted by a noblewoman years ago; but she unfortunately assassinated. We later discovered our adoptive mother was the leader of a rebel army. We found out many secrets such as the hidden imperial weapon storage and other governmental secrets.”

“I see…” Umi placed on finger on her chin. “So, what are you going to do now?”

“We don’t know yet. We have nowhere to go…” The elder sister looked down.

“In that case, why don’t you join us?” Honoka cheered. “We are fighting for bringing back peace in this world.”

“That’s right! And your knowledge may help us a lot.” Umi insisted. The two sisters looked at each other. “It would be a pleasure.” They both smiled at the new encounter.

[-x-x-x-]

The morning came. All the members of µ’s were ready to take their leave.

“So, where should we go first?” Hanayo wondered.

“I think we should get strong allies. Like I said yesterday, there is someone I know who live on these mountains.” Minami pointed at a nearby mountain.

“Roger!” Everyone nodded.

After that, they walked the road. There were now 8 members: The 5 of them could fight. They could reach their destination without any problem.

[-x-x-x-]

On the top of the hill was a small village. Minami proposed to go see the elder first.

“There is no such thing as elder here.” A little girl said as they were talking. She seemed like in her 10. She had pretty blond hair. “Everyone leaved this place year ago. Only my sister and I remained here.”

Everyone got surprised at that affirmation. “Say, could you please tell us why?”

“The truth is that this village used to be a strategic point. Imperial armies were stationed here…”

“Alisa!” Suddenly, someone stopped her. Everyone turned to see an orange-haired girl. She was wearing a black armor and was ridding a creepy horse. The girl was wielding a trident spear. “Who do you think you are? Stepping into our territory?”

“We are the µ’s and we wish to ask for you assistance. We are planning on rebelling against the government.” Minami explained.

“I see. Hehe, sound interesting.” The girl made a mischievous laugh, “I am Rin, by the way. And I am ready to fight as long as there will be blood.”

“She is creepy…” Honoka stepped back.

“So right. I don’t think I could trust her.” Nico walked closer to Rin, “And why would I trust you. You seem fishy. I bet you are the kind of person who only fights for pleasure. Who knows is you will be betraying us for pleasure.”

“Hehe... So, you doubt me…” The orange-haired stepped away from her horse and leaned closer to the twin-tilled girl, “Way to go… Akame _(Akame=Red Eyes)_ ”

“What the hell?” Nico got annoyed. “I definitely can’t trust that person. Let’s leave this place.”

The other members agreed and walked away.

“Wait!” A commanding voice stopped them. “Do you really think I will let you go after treating me like that? You’ve got guts, Akame.”

“Everyone turned to the creepy knight. “Sister, please. I beg of you, please don’t do that.” Arisa was on the verge of tears.”

“Step away, Arisa. I took my decision. There is no turning back.” The younger sister left them, crying.

[-x-x-x-]

“So, how about a duel?” Nico proposed.

“I couldn’t believe you more, Akame.”

“Stop calling me Akame! The name is Nico, NICO!!!”

“I don’t care since you will be dead soon.” The two of them took their spear and rid their horse.

“OK. The rule is simple. The one who got knocked out first loose.” Minami explained.

“If I win, you’re all dead mead.” The creepy knight glared at Yukiho and Anju with terrifying eyes.

“And if you win, you’ll just leave us.”

“Way to go, Akame!”

[-x-x-x-]

“Start!” As soon as Hanayo gave the signal, Rin charged at Nico with full speed. The raven-haired stepped aside and instead of being dead, got a scar on the cheek. The creepy knight wasn’t holding herself. Nico almost died.

The orange-haired didn’t wait long before giving a slash. Nico couldn’t evade it, so she almost fell. The dark knight was merciless. Without waiting a second, she charged again.

“Damn! Nico is loosing. We have to do something…” Umi had horror in her eyes.

“Nico, you can do it! We all believe in you!” Suddenly, Hanayo shouted.

“That’s right! Do it, for the justice’s sake!” Honoka cheered out loud.

“Everyone…” Nico looked at them, and then gave them a smile. “Of course. Nico Nii won’t loose here.”

The twin-tailed girl’s horse jumped aback. She then lifted her spear and her horse started running on Rin’s direction. “ **Chariot!** ” Nico’s spear glow with a bright light.

“Ah, bring it on!” Rin prepared herself. She imitated her opponent. “ **Chariot!** ” Her spear shined too.

After that, an explosion of light blinded everyone. It made a heavy noise.

[-x-x-x-]

Once the light went down, all the spectators looked at the result. The battlefield was ravaged, the trees were burnt out and there were hole everywhere.

Nico was still standing on her horse. Rin was on the ground.

“Fuck it!” The dark knight punched the ground.

“I won. Now, you have to leave us.” Nico walked toward her friend. She still had difficulty moving because of her wounds.

“Let me heal you.” Hanayo too a medical kit and started working on her friend’s wound.

“It seems like you lost.” Minami turned to Rin. The dark knight turned away. “Now, get out of my sign!” Then, she walked away.

“What’s wrong with that girl?” Honoka pouted.

“The truth is…” Alisa peeked from her hiding spot. She was hiding behind a tree all this time.

“Please tell us, Miss Alisa. Why did everyone except you two boycott this place?” Umi inquired.

“The truth is that the members of the imperial army were aggressive toward the folk. They killed people for fun. My sister was a victim of their torture. You might have seen the scar on her forehead, right?”

“It was right that we saw that huge scar.”

“It was actually due to our parents. Our mother was the captain of the army assigned her. She was really aggressive and never cared about us children. Rin was always there to protect me when ever mother was drunk and wanted to harm me. One day, mother went home with a knife in hand. She then cut Rin’s forehead. That was a nightmare for both of us since we didn’t have any medical kit.”

“Sound so painful…” Honoka commented.

“But miraculously, she could survive. A month after that, our village got attacked by a group of rebel. Everyone thought that the imperial army would help them, but it wasn’t the case. All the imperial soldiers fled, leaving the weaponless people against the rebel. We couldn’t do anything. The elder hid the younger, scarifying themselves.”

“It’s so sad.” Honoka never shut her mouth.

“Rin decided to lead our remaining troop. Not all imperial soldiers have fled. Some of them stayed behind. Since my sister was the best among them, everyone followed her order. She led the little army… Yet they didn’t have enough weapons...” Alisa paused.

“So, what happened?” Nico finally spoke again.

“The rebels attacked our village, killing everyone who was trying to get in their way. That was a savage night, but Rin never gave up even when she was the last standing against them. She used all her determination and managed to defeat all the opponents.”

“Wow. She is really strong.” Honoka commented again.

“She fought for us villagers. She dreamt of justice. She wanted to build a peaceful world for everyone… But her dream was crashed the next morning. Everyone who fought by her side perished on the raid… And the worst is that people started fearing her; some even called her “Monster”. That was why everyone left us here… Since that day, Rin became cold and hyper-aggressive each time someone looked at her with fear.” The blonde ended.

“Alisa! Where are you? Get here!” Rin’s voice echoed from the woods.

“I am coming!” She looked down. “I apologize for my sister’s behavior. And I wish you good luck on your journey.” She bowed at the µ’s and walked away.

[-x-x-x-]

“So, it’s a failure…” Nico concluded.

“Let’s give her some time.” Honoka cheered. “I am sure that someday, she will walk back on the right path. And that day, we will be helping her.”

“You’re right.” Hanayo smiled. “I’m sure she still has her kind nature.”

“If you say so…” Nico smiled. “We’ll come back to look for her once we’ll be stronger. That way, we’ll convince her to join our case.”

Everyone walked away from the mountain.

“So, where is our next destination?”

“Let’s see…” Minami took a map from her bag. “There are two places we could go. There is a rebel army at the west, led by Kousaka. And there is a genius name Tsubasa at the northern mountains.”

“Alright! Let’s go for the rebel army, then!” Nico led the way. Everyone followed.


	2. Chapter 2

“Let’s go to the west!” Honoka cheered. Everyone followed her.

They walked plains and mountains. They were now at a beach somewhere, tired.

“What a pain! I’m all sweaty and tired! Do we still have some water?” Nico asked.

“Yes!” Hanayo handed over a bottle of water.

“By the way, Lady Nico... Why didn’t you bring your horse?” Anju asked.

“That is because it wasn’t totally mine. A farmer of me just rent it to me, but she needed it, so I returned the horse.”

“I see...”

“So, we meet again!” Someone shouted out of nowhere.

The µ’s turned around to see who it was. Maki was walking in their direction from the other side of the beach.

“Today is the day we shall take our revenge. Prepare yourselves.” The red-head gestured with her axe and about 20 other mercenaries popped from their hideout.

“Damn it! Sister, Miss Yukiho, Lady Minami, please hide!” Erena took the front.

The three persons went backward, but stopped when they met more mercenaries.

“Come on her Miss! It won’t hurt if you don’t resist!” A sword-wielding woman took Yukiho’s left arm. Anju couldn’t do many things due to her injured leg, but she slapped the swordswoman’s face.

They took the opportunity to go back to where their group was. Nico and her army have already started the skirmish.

“What’s wrong, Yukiho?” Honoka asked as she was the three others going back near them.

“We are surrounded.”

“What?” Nico got surprised.

Maki jumped into the air and gave the raven-haired girl a kick in the abdomen. Nico relied on her spear to support her weight.

“You don’t plan on quitting it, don’t you?”

“Of course! You killed the most important to me!”

“But...” Nico looked down, “...She was the one to choose her path.”

“Shut up, you weakling!” The red-head prepared her next charge.

Umi was the one to stop her attack for reaching her childhood friend.

“You can move on, Nico! Your spear is an easy target for her axe. You should deal against the sword users. Honoka is having some trouble following them.”

“Understood! I am counting on you! Do your best, Umi.”

“Wait up, where are you going?” Maki was about to throw her axe at the raven who was walking toward Honoka’s position but was stopped by the bluenette.

“Do not look away! I am your opponent!”

“In that case, I shall bring you toward your death.”

Honoka was sweating heavily. She was facing sword masters. Of course, her huge axe was a little slow compared to her opponent’s speed.

One of her sword-wielding opponent dashed toward her and was ready to slice her when Nico trussed the swordswoman’s chest.

“Are you okay, Honoka?”

“Thank you, Nico! I thought I was done for.”

Nico grabbed her spear with both hand and rushed toward her enemies. “I will take you down!” she casted a spell. **“O centaur trampling in the battlefield... Thy spear shall pierce steel and flesh alike!”**

Nico charged at the enemies with full power. A dazzling light was covering her. Her spear turned into a golden colour. She knocked 5 of the enemies out.

“Shit!” One of the bow-wielding women could escape the powerful charge. “I will finish you right now!”

The woman took an arrow from her bag and started casting a spell. **“O great Lukion who shots like thunder... let lightings roar from thy fingers!”** Her arrow illuminated and shouted it.

“Nico, be careful!” Hanayo pushed the raven-haired girl and herself on the ground to avoid the attack.

“That was close! Thank you, Hanayo!” The brunette’s face got slightly pink.

“I guess it’s my turn, then!” Honoka jumped in the air. **“O demon wandering in the world of desolation... let boulders rain from heaven!”**

As she casted her spell, the ground started to shake and rocks flew in the air before crashing into their opponents. Half of the enemies were now down.

“There!” Honoka turned to her blue-haired companion to give her assistance. “I am going to help Umi. Nico and Hanayo should go help Miss Erena protecting this thee!”

“Count on us!” The two childhood friend joined their Valkyrie ally.

The enemies were already gathering around their defenceless members. Erena looked like she was already tired. After all, she already took out 4 enemies by herself.

“Hang in there!” Hanayo shouted the back of a mercenary that was about the slash the ginger.

“Thank you!” Anju cheered as the two arrived.

Hanayo, Erena and Nico regrouped and started counter-attacking.

Meanwhile, Umi was starting to get tired. True that her sword was quicker than axes and spears, but her opponent was as skilled as her.

Maki’s movements were quick, accurate and flawless. She must have been trained since her childhood.

“Why do you still fight?”

“That is because I have something I have to protect.” Umi answered.

“I see... We’re at the same level, then!” The red-head sighed. “You are a good sword master! It would have been great if you were a member of our squad. Too bad we were enemies.”

Maki jumped backward. She wielded her axe in the air and started chanting. **“Sage wielding the wand of war... let thy light shield the weak!”**

A light formed around the red-head. Umi charger and tried to truss the younger girl, but her blade was stopped by the light.

“It’s a barrier! You can’t wound me in this case.”

Maki countered and knocked the bluenette backward. Umi quickly stood up again.

“You’re really persistent!”

“Hang in there, Umi! Honoka at the rescue!” The ginger dashed toward these two with her huge axe in one hand.

“Be careful, Honoka! She is a strong one!” Umi shouted.

Maki dashed toward the ginger. They met and the red-head jumped up as Honoka jumped backward.

Maki threw her axe but Honoka evaded it. The axe returned to its owner like a boomerang. As soon as the red-head’s feet met the ground, she resumed her direct charge. She was about to knock Honoka, but the ginger blocked it with her own axe.

“You’re not bad!”

“Neither you are!”

They parted by jumping backward but as soon as they could, they charged again and again. The sound of their axes meeting was resonating all around them.

Each time their blades were meeting, Honoka felt like her strength decreased. Maki felt the same and the two of them took one step back.

That was when Nico finally returned. The other mercenaries were all defeated and Minami was already starting to take care of Umi’s wounds.

“This is bad! I have to escape.” Unfortunately, the raven-haired girl caught her before she could cast a spell.

Maki started running away. Nico followed her. They ran a long distance until they arrived at a cliff. The red-head stopped and turned to the raven-haired girl.

“Fool! You fell direct on the trap.” Wit that, explosions occurred on top of their location and boulders started falling. “At least, I will be able to avenge mother’s death...” Maki forced a smile.

The other member of µ’s arrived right at that moment, but it was already too late. The cliff was damaged and it was about to collapse anytime.

Nico ran toward where Maki was and took the red-head in an embrace before jumping into the ocean without letting Maki. The two of them fell on the ocean as the cliff was about to fall.

“Hang in there!” Honoka was about to jump and help her friend when Umi stopped her second before the cliff totally fell.

“Let’s regroup for now! We will look for them later, but now we have to take care of your injuries.”

“But Nico is...”

“I know... But there’s nothing we can do right now. I pray for their safety. As I can see, the oceanic courant is going to the south. We will follow that direction. There are chances they will drift on a coat 2 kilometres away from here.”

Everyone nodded and Minami took her first aid kit to take care of Erena and Yukiho who got wounded during the previous battle.

[-x-x-x-]

Maki opened her eyes. She saw blue sky. She tried to stand up, but a wound on her stomach didn’t allow her. She just sat and took a glance of her surrounding.

She was at the coast. It looks like she ended up drifting in this place. The sand was warm and she was at the shadow of a coconut tree.

That was when she realized that there was a band aid on her wound. _‘Did someone take care of me?’_ she wondered.

“So, you’re awake?” The red-head lifted her head to see that Nico was walking in her direction. She tried to find her weapon but couldn’t.

Maki was about to stand up, but her wounds stopped her. Nico rushed to her side and placed her against the tree. She then lifter Maki’s shirt and started treating her wound.

“You shouldn’t move yet or your wound will worsen.”

“D-don’t show sympathy! I hate you!”

“I know, I know... but for now, let me take care of you. You can insult me later.”

Maki then realized that Nico’s shirt was torn out. She took a look and then realized like it was cut on purpose. She then watched at her stomach and realized that her wound was maintained by the same pink cotton cloth as what the knight was wearing.

“Your clothes...” Maki averted her eyes.

“That is nothing... Your bleeding wouldn’t stop, so I had to do something....” Nico explained.

“But why...?”

“Why not?”

“I mean, I tried to kill you, so why do you still take care of me?”

The raven-haired girl stood up and faced the blue ocean. She displayed a smile on her face and then turned to the red-head.

“You know, Maki... My dream is to bring peace and equality in this world. We fight to let a world where life is valued will be born. We want to build a world where you can live without fearing the Lords or the brigands. I want to live in a word where I could smile with all my friends by my side. I want to smile so that the others will smile back at me.”

Maki’s face turned red. “So, is that the reason...?”

“Maki... I know that I can’t ask you to forgive me... After all, I was the one to take your mother away from me... I know how it feels to be taken away from the persons you love...” The knight looked down. “...But I would really like to at least pay you back for the atrocities I did.”

“I see...” The red-head looked down. “...In that case... I forgive you.”

“What?” Nico turned to Maki.

“I said that forgive you.” The red-haired girl smiled. “Your dream is really great. I would like to see that world you are explaining to me.”

“Really?”

“But don’t get your hopes too high! You better promise and if you don’t respect it, I will be the one to kill you.”

“Of course! I promise that I will build that world.”

They smiled at each others. Nico then offered a plate made of coconut leaf.

“Here! You have to eat something first. We will discuss more when you will be healed.”

“How about you?”

“It’s all right! I already ate.”

With that, Maki started eating the meal prepared by Nico. It was a simple fried bird with coconut and mushrooms, but Maki felt like it was the second most delicious meal she ever ate.

Of course, nothing could beat her mother’s tomato salad, but she felt like she is going to like the knight’s cooking.

After finishing the meal, the sun was already settling.

“We will camp here tonight. I am sure that the others are already on the way. They will be there by tomorrow.” Nico was placing some leaves on the ground near the coconut tree. She then placed Maki on that hand-made bed and covered her with a cape.

“Why do you have this cape? You never wore this.” Maki asked as she realized that it came from the raven-haired girl’s bag.

“The truth is that it’s a memento from my mother. We were separated when I was still a child and this is the only thing that reminds me of her.”

“But why giving it to me?”

“That’s because I like you!”

“L-like...?” Maki’s face turned as red as her hair.

“I-it’s not what you think!” Nico was trying to avert her eyes. “It’s just that I think you are cute and you are skilled in battle... Plus, I kind of like your sense of justice...” She fidgeted and played with her fingers.

“Thank you!” The red-head gave her a heart-warming smile.

[-x-x-x-]

It was a cold night. Camping at the coast wasn’t the brightest idea, but they had to live with it since Maki couldn’t move yet.

The red-head was lying on the stack of leaf and covered with Nico’s cape. She looked around to see the petite girl. Nico was sitting by her side and looking at the horizon.

“Aren’t you tired?”

“Not really... You should go to sleep.”

Maki realized her attempt has failed, so she sat back. “Aren’t you cold?” She saw that Nico was somehow shaking. After all, the knight was only wearing a pink shirt and a pink skirt.

“Not really...” The red-head didn’t buy it. She wrapped the cape on Nico’s back and then sat closer to the raven-haired girl so that the two of them could share the covertures.

“There!” Maki displayed a victorious smile.

The two of them were sitting in front of a fire Nico lit earlier. She had a hard time lighting it, but she did it after about 12 tries.

“You’re really stubborn, aren’t you?” Nico commented.

“I guess I am not the only one.”

“That’s right...”

There was a long silence after that. They were just watching the night sky. The stars were beautiful. Maki leaned in and Nico placed her head on the mercenary’s left shoulder.

“So...” The raven-haired girl finally broke the silence. “What path will you choose now that you gave you on the revenge?”

“Let’s see...” Maki paused. “I don’t know yet... I mean because I don’t know much of the outside world.”

“Is it OK if you tell me your story?” Nico finally asked.

“I don’t mind. If it’s OK with you...” The red-head closed her eyes. “I was born 16 years ago in a small village at the east of Tiera. I had an older sister who was named Kotori. Mother used to be a hunter. She hunted the beast away from our village. Everyone was happy. I wanted to be like her when I grow up.”

Nico took a glance at the starry sky.

“But one day, Bronquian soldiers arrived at our village and proposed her to be a captain of their assault division. She refused their offer and the next day, our village was destroyed. Mother helped me fleeing, but we couldn’t find Kotori anywhere. That was the last time I saw her. The next week, we returned to the village, but couldn’t find Kotori or Mom. Mom was the person who gave us birth while mother was the donor. I don not remember her face or her name, but I just know that she had silky gray hair.”

“I see...” Nico sighed.

“From that day on, I followed mother everywhere she went. I wanted to be strong enough so that I won’t loose anything anymore... She taught me how to fight and how to keep pride. I loved being with her. She sometimes told me about her meeting with mom and I liked them too. I dreamed about meeting the ideal person too.”

“Maki...”

“But now... I feel like I found that person... Would you like to...?”

“Yes... Once this war will be over, I will bring you with me! We will go everywhere. We will journey on far away lands. I will stay by your site until our breath end.”

There was an awkward silence.

“In that case...” Maki concluded. “...May I join you in your quest?”

“Of course! You can! As long as you worship justice and friendship, you are welcome to the µ’s.”

“Thank you, Nico... I love you!”

“I love you too...” With that, the two of them fell on the leaves and wrapped the cape on them.

They were facing each other. Crimson _(red)_ eyes were meeting with amethysts _(violet/purple)_. They smiled at each other and went to sleep. That was a night that will always stay in their hearts.

[-x-x-x-]

“Now, let’s go!” Honoka shouted. It was the morning and the µ’s are going to search for Nico. They didn’t know yet if the knight survived, but they hoped that their friend made it alive.

They walked southern, following the coast in hope to find their friend. According to Umi’s calculus, the knight should have drifted at 30 minutes of walk from their position.

Honoka was leading the way, followed by Yukiho in which she got attached lately.

“Say, Yukiho... You told us before that you are seeking for your elder sister, right?” Honoka asked.

“Y-yes...”

“Then, how about I become your sister?”

“I don’t mind...” The younger girl smiled. “...Then, my elder sister!”

“Hehe... I always wanted someone to treat me like such.” Honoka rubbed the back of her neck.

Back from them, the other members were watching that beautiful sisterly spectacle.

“Erena...?” Anju turned to her own sister.

“What is this, sister?”

“I just think that their relationship is so heart-warming. Don’t you think that way too?”

“Yes, I do!” The younger ginger-haired sister nodded.

They walked for 15 more minutes and found a small port town.

“Let’s take this opportunity and supply here!” Umi initiated.

They walked toward the town but soon discovered that this one was abandoned. The buildings were about to crack and there was no sign of life.

“Too bad...” Honoka pouted. “Guess we have to move on...”

The bluenette stopped walking when she felt something bellow her shoes. She found a little doll made of wood. There was blood on that small accessory.

“That must have been a bandit attack...”

Umi turned around and saw a rusted sword lying on the alley. She took and wielded it, then trusted the ground with its blade. She then attached the small doll on the sword with a red ribbon she found near the sword.

“It’s a pitiable scene...” Minami averted her eyes.

“Yeah...”

With that, they exited the town and continued walking.

“Hey!” The µ’s turned around to find where that voice came from.

A brown-haired woman with teal eyes walked toward their direction, followed by other women wielding axes, swords and spears.

“Hein?” The woman took a look at Honoka. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at Lost Aries?”

“I couldn’t stay there anymore! How could I pretend to live without any problem when my country’s folk are suffering...? But I never thought that you would start terrorizing the population in such way. How about the real reason you left Lost Aries? You told me that you were going back to Bronquia for a talk with the empress and you never returned, so I left our house to get here... Mom...” Honoka spoke.

“This is my way to show my determination! The talk with the empress didn’t go well, so we will use force to make them accept our decision! We attacked this town because it’s one of the Bronquian strategic points.” The woman explained.

“But that is not a reason to kill innocent people!” Umi yelled.

“They are only collateral damage. We will fight until the world government accept our request. As to get something, one has to sacrifice something... That is the nature’s law.” The woman explained. “You can join us as well... We’ve heard about µ’s and we want to join force with you. Together, we will force the government to collapse!”

The µ’s looked at each other. Minami took one step forward and faced the leader of the resistance force.

“That was a while, Kousaka... I never thought you would have changed this much...”

“Ah, Minami... That was long! So, you’re with the µ’s too! That will ease the dealing. You could convince them.”

“Unfortunately, we must decline!” Umi was the one to answer. “We can’t accept your way of acting! We will find a way by ourselves.”

“So, that is your answer?” Kousaka turned to her daughter, then to her old friend. Minami nodded in agreement.

“If you’ll excuse us.” the older member of µ’s started walking away. The other members followed her.

“Not this fast!” Kousaka stopped them. “We can’t let you go like that! You will follow us or die trying to oppose our plans!”

With that, the resistance members processed into surrounding the µ’s.

Umi, Hanayo, Honoka and Erena quickly took their weapon and made a circle while Yukiho, Minami and Anju went on the centre.

“I will give you one last chance! Surrender and I will spare your lives.”

“No way have we surrendered!” Hanayo shouted. “...Or Nico will never forgive us. We will fight until our dying breath!”

“So be it!”

With that, 2 sword-wielding women alongside 3 axe-wielder and 1 spear-user charger with full power at the group. Umi wielded her two sabres with both handed and put the third on her mouth. She moved fact enough and slashed the 3 axe-users with each blade.

Honoka swung her axe with full power and knocked the spear-wielder away. She then jumped and let her huge hammer crash on one of the swordswoman.

The other resistance member except the leader charged in group. The first wave was composed of swordswoman. Hanayo shouted an arrow that took two of the opponents down. It was now Erena’s turn. She jumped high in the air and wielded her rapier with her right arm. She chanted **“O Valkyrie of the doomed rebellion... I sign of despair, bring us to victory!”**

Erena’s blade lit up and lighting resonated through it. She then went with full power on the enemies. A powerful dazzling light knocked most of the enemies out.

“You’re stronger than I thought.” Kousaka pointed out. “But it’s only the beginning.” She took a huge axe with one hand and rushed at the µ’s.

The leader was really quick. Honoka tried to block her attack, but her mother was a lot stronger than her. The ginger fell on the ground. Her axe flew at the other side of the battlefield.

“Too bad...” Kousaka pointed her axe at the girl on the ground. “...Do not worry! I will forgive you if you apologize and join us. After all, I’m your mom!”

“No way in hell!” Honoka shouted.

“What a stubborn child!”

Kousaka was about to finish Honoka off when Umi arrived and took her companion backward.

“Thank you, Umi!”

“Come on, we have to hurry!”

Yukiho handed over Honoka’s axe and the ginger took it. She returned into the battle.

Kousaka has gestured her army to charge. The µ’s took a defensive position. There were too many enemies, and plus the fact they had to protect 3 persons, the µ’s were having a bad time.

Just as Kousaka gave her most powerful charge, Honoka blocked it, but was once again knocked back. Her mother was definitely stronger than her.

“And you loose!”

The rebels were surrounding them. Umi was starting to get tired, Erena’s sword broke, Honoka couldn’t stand up, and Hanayo was running out of arrow.

“Not this fast!” Just as hope was nearly lost, a familiar voice echoed.

They all turned around to see Nico and Maki. The µ’s members smiled and felt relieved that their friend was safe.

“Nico Nico Nii has arrived!” The raven-haired girl rushed toward her enemies, her spear pointed forward. **“O sage with a heavenly soul... Let thy light drive away the darkness!”** her spears turned into a rail gun. She jumped very high in the sky and shouted rain-like bullets. It took out 70% of the rebels.

“Maki, now!” the raven-haired yelled.

“Understood!” the red-head’s wounds weren’t as serious as the day before, so she was able to fight.

Maki ran toward the leader of the resistance. She was as fast and agile as a cat. She took Kousaka in a one-on-one axe due. Even thought the brunette was strong, she couldn’t realize against the red-head’s skills.

Kousaka jumped backward. “To all troop, retreat!”

The rebels regrouped at the town’s entrance and fled the battlefield.

“What shall we do? Should we chase after them?” Maki asked.

“It’s no need for now. Let’s focus on our allies now!”

The two new incomers came closer to their allies. Umi placed her sword back on her belt and smiled at their new member.

“So, you finally decided to join us? It will be a pleasure for us to fight by your side.”

“Thank you!” The red-head was really happy.

After taking care of everyone’s wound, they finally left the town. Honoka alongside Yukiho and Nico were leading the way.

Maki and Minami were walking at the back. The red-head stool some glance at the woman. Minami finally realized and turned to the red-haired girl.

“Is there a problem?”

“N-no... it’s just that you remind me of someone...”

“Was that person dear to you?”

“That was a member of my family...”

Minami just smiled at her. “Come on! You are a member of µ’s too. We are like a family. What do you think, Maki?”

The red-head turned and took a glance at Nico who was still arguing with Honoka and then smiled. “I guess yes... I think that I already like this family.”

“Now then, where should we go next?” Yukiho asked.

“We still need more members, so let’s go to the North!” Honoka cheered once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days has passed since the battle against Kousaka’s troops. The µ’s were seeking for a certain ‘genius’ that set domicile at the northern mountains.

They arrived late at night. Umi proposed to stay and place a camp. The others agreed and they put some tents.

Erena excused herself from the group and walked toward a cliff. She sat there and watched the dark sky. Nico realized that and walked beside her.

“Is something wrong?”

“Nothing in particular… I was just thinking about what happened back in Tiera.”

“Ah… I remember! You mean the day when the great Nico Nii’s army rescued your sister and you.” The knight joked as she made her signature pose.

The crimson-haired girl let go of some giggles. “You’re really something, Lady Nico! You have that great talent of making everyone smile. I am glad that we joined you.”

“Hehe…”

As the two were about to return toward their group, they heard chatting.

“Did you hear that?” Erena took one step backward.

“Yeah…”

They peeked from a bush and saw about 30 women sitting around a fire. They were all armed and they looked like they were having a cult. A certain cleric was leading them and chanting something.

“Lady Nico…” The crimson-haired girl said in a very low voice.

“We have to run and quickly! These people look dangerous!”

They tip-toed out of the place, and rushed toward the forest where their friends were camping. They arrived in front of a big tree and stopped.

“What was that?” Nico tried to catch her breath. “These people look dangerous.”

Right at the moment, an arrow passed in front of the raven-haired girl’s eyes. She was lucky enough to dodge it. The two of them watched in horror where the arrow came from.

An archer walked toward their direction, followed by the cult leader and the other soldiers.

“Spies… I see…” The woman said as she took her staff and ordered her tropes to attack.

Nico and Erena had to deal them by their own. They both took a counter-attack position after grabbing their weapon.

First, two swordswoman charged and Nico blocked them with her shield. She bought this shield the day before at a certain town they just happened to pass. She was glad she bought it.

Erena took the opportunity to give a slash at the two enemies. They fell on the ground with horrible scars on the chest, but stood up again. The cult leader chanted something and the swordswomen’s wound healed.

“What the heck?” the raven-haired knight cursed.

Five other axe users charged at them. Nico tried to stop them, but was knocked backward. The crimson-haired Valkyrie decided to use her first card. **“O sage with a heavenly soul... Let thy light drive away the darkness!”**

A bright light ascended to the sky and then fell on the enemies. Erena took the opportunity to grab their leader and run away.

Unfortunately for them, the light outburst wasn’t enough to stop their enemies. They quickly returned into their hunting. The two µ’s ran toward their own troop‘s position.

They were about to arrive at the end of the woods when they were stopped by more enemies. The cult members were surrounding them.

“This is the end!” The bishop said.

“Like hell!” Nico shouted back as she charged at three archers in a row.

Erena thought that it was time to get the leader. She jumped in top of a tree and aimed her sword at the enemy’s head. She jumped at full speed and slashed 5 opponents in two. The cult leader managed to evade the attack at the cost of her left arm.

“Not bad!” the bishop smiled. “My turn now!”

The cult leader took a card from her pocket and casted a spell. **“Great dragon from purgatory… thy shall give me the real power!”** Flames started to dance around the bishop and started consuming her and her troops.

“I have a bad feeling about this…” Erena complained as they watched the spectacle in horror.

The flames that just burned all the opponents were now taking the form of their leader. Her arm has healed and her eyes were total red. The flames were still enveloping her.

“I shall demonstrate you the real power of redistribution!” She yelled.

She rushed toward the two teenagers and knocked them back with her axe. Nico ended up crashing against a big tree as Erena almost fell on a hole that must have been some traps. The knight quickly stood up and helped the crimson-haired girl from falling.

“You’ve got it, now!” The bishop laughed. “I shall have you disappear, now!”

“Not that fast!” A familiar voice yelled from the shadow. The two µ’s smiled.

Honoka ran toward their direction and attempted a charge at the bishop, but she missed it and jumped backward. Hanayo took the opportunity and shouted an arrow at the opponent’s head.

The cult leader stood us as the arrow that was on her head started to burn and turned into ashes. She looked like it didn’t affect her. She then charged back at Honoka and knocked her back at Hanayo. The two fell against a big tree.

It was now Umi’s turn. She jumped from tree to tree like a Ninja. She was using her special dual-sword technique. She jumped and charged as fast as she could to cut the bishop. The opponent was still standing she looked intact.

“Impossible! I cut her in two… There’s no way she would survive…” Umi’s eyes shacked.

The bishop was about to attack the fencer when Maki jumped on the woman’s back and hit her head with her hand axe. The red-haired girl quickly jumped backward and threw a knife at the bishop’s left arm.

“You!” the cult leader turned to Maki with rage.

“Come on!”

The bishop charged with her full power at the red-head, but Maki jumped high in the air to avoid the charge. The blue-haired fencer took the opportunity to truss the woman’s back. Her sword entered from the bishop’s back and got out from her chest.

The flames around the woman started to fade away. Her eyes became blanks and she finally fell on the ground.

“No… way…” The woman cursed with her last breath. “See you… in hell…”

With all their opponents annihilated, all the µ’s regrouped. Minami and Yukiho quickly took care of the wounded units. They were back at the camp. It was already at the middle of the night.

Umi turned around as she heard footsteps. Suddenly, about 10 archers surrounded their camps. They aimed their bows at Minami, Yukiho and Anju first. Nico ran in front of them and raised her shield to protect their members. **“Sage wielding the wand of war... let thy light shield the weak!”**

The archer shouted as a light covered the µ’s members. The arrows faded into the light and Hanayo shouted back at the bow-users.

The archers took cover and shouted back. Fortunately, the three non-fighting µ’s already took refuge. Nico and Honoka had difficulties dealing with long-ranged opponent. Hanayo was shooting to cover her allies. Maki and Umi were moving around the battlefield at ease since both of them were trained in at mountains these last years.

The archers took many steps back after one hour of fight. The enemy leader finally decided that it was time for her to step in. The blonde assassin from Tiera stepped forward.

“You are surrounded! Surrender now and your death won’t be painful.” The assassin wasn’t wearing a mask. Her icy blue eyes were glaring at the µ’s.

“No way! We will fight until the end!” Honoka shouted back.

“So, be it!”

The assassins resumed their shooting session. The µ’s took cover behind a rock.

“They’re persistent…” Nico cursed.

“There’s no point in resisting!” The blonde said.

Just as the µ’s thought their end had arrived, they suddenly heard groans followed by complaining. They all turned toward a big rock at the other side of the battlefield.

“You’re so noisy! I can’t focus anymore by your fault.” The brunette girl that was wearing a mage’s outfit complained. “You did it! I am mad now!”

The mage summoned some heavy cannon and pointed it at the assassins. She pulled the trigger and it shoots fire at the enemies. The bow-users except the leader were decimated.

“You’re a tough one.” The assassin cursed as she threw a ball on the ground. The ball exploded and smoke followed. When the smoke dissipated, she wasn’t there anymore.

“That was close…” Honoka sighed. “Thank you, Miss Mage!”

“You don’t have to be that formal. You can call me Tsubasa.”

[-x-x-x-]

The mage helped the µ’s taking care of the injured members. They went to Tsubasa’s residence. She owned a manor at the cliff at the other side of the mountain.

“There!” the sage said as she banded Honoka’s arm with some tissues.

They were done taking care of the injured and were now sitting around a big fancy table at the living room.

“Please excuse us for the intrusion.” Umi started.

“No… It’s my pleasure. I received the letter from Mrs. Minami last week, so I was waiting for your arrival.”

“Letter?” Hanayo questioned.

“The truth is that I sent a letter with a messenger bird after we clashed with Kousaka’s troops. I wanted to inform her in advance.” Minami explained.

“So… You know each other?”

“Somehow… I used to be a teacher at Miss Tsubasa’s magical academy. She is the best of her promotion. Some even refers to her as ‘the prodigy’.”

“So… Auntie Minami…” Honoka stated. “You can use magic too?”

“Somehow… I can cast some healing and support spell… But I lost some part of my memories years ago and I don’t remember most of the spell anymore.”

Maki took a glance at the ash-haired woman. _‘Maybe this is just a coincidence… but what is she was…’_ Her thought was interrupted as she realized that Minami was looking back at her.

“Is something wrong?”

“N-not really… It’s just that I had a parent that used magic too.”

Both of them looked down. Nico stood from her chair. “That is why we will fight!”

“We will build a better world so no one will have to suffer from losses.” Honoka continued.

The red-headed lifted her head and smiled at the two.

“That person must have been really important to you…” the brunette archer stated.

“... She was actually my Mom… But she disappeared alongside my elder sister years ago…”

“So… Auntie reminds you of your Mommy, right?”

Maki tightened her fist. She just looked down as her bang’s shadow was hiding her eyes. She lifted her head as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Nico smiled at her. “Do not worry, Maki. We will be your family from now on… And we will protect each other, so no one will ever be sad again.”

The axe battler finally relaxed at the words. She gave her best smile back. “You are really something.”

“It’s only normal for number one idol Nico Nii~”

Erena and Anju were watching that heartwarming spectacle. They were sitting next to each other. The older sister was taking care of her sister’s sword as the younger was watching over the ginger’s wounded leg.

“It should be cured in one month…” Erena stated.

“I’m glad to hear that! I can’t wait to fight by your side again… But I wonder if I will ever be able to catch up again. That was a while since I last wielded a sword.”

“Sister… I am sure that you will do well. After all, you were always quicker and stronger than me.” The crimson-haired girl looked down. “This is my entire fault. If only I was stronger… You wouldn’t have been wounded and you would still be able to fight.”

“Do not say that!” Anju smiled. “They were over 20 against us. I just did my job as a older sister and protected you.”

“But…” Erena protested. Her sister placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

“Look around us, Erena! We are now with the µ’s. All we were talking about are all in the past. We have to face the present now and fight for a better future.” Anju smiled. “I will do my best to heal as fast as I could so we will be able to fight side by side again.”

“Sister…” The two smiled at each other.

[-x-x-x-]

“It’s decided then… I will join you!” Tsubasa announced. The others cheered.

“That’s great! We have more members.” Honoka stated.

“Thank you!” Hanayo smiled.

They all prepared their stuffs. They had to depart soon the next morning. They had to go to the eastern desert for a special mission. The mage putted a condition: they had to help her retrieve some cannon the cult members stole from her.

Tsubasa explained that cult they met earlier was some kind of special force of the royal army. Their existence are hidden and only very few person know about them. Erena and Anju were part of these people. That was why they were almost assassinated on ‘that night’.

The sage explained too that the blonde assassin from earlier was a captain of their first division: the elite. She knew her personally because Tsubasa used to work with them in the past.

“I used to make some researches for them and I was the head scientist. They told me these weapons would be used for ascending to the piece, but I discovered later that they used these cannons with greed. I decided to stop and destroyed most records, but they still managed to get their hands on some prototypes.”

“So, we have to find these people and take these cannons back?” Nico confirmed.

“Yes! We will have to destroy these. I heard that their base is somewhere in Nilyard desert. We will go and look for that tomorrow.”

“By the way, Miss Tsubasa… Do you have information about that blonde assassin?” Honoka asked.

“Yes… Her name is Eli. She was born in an ancient kingdom and was raised in a famous family of assassin. She was trained to be an elite since her childhood and mastered the art of snipping at the age of 8. Thought, her only problem is that she can’t trust anyone. She never had anyone close to her and grew a cold persona… but deep inside, she might still have some humanity left.”

“I… see…” Maki replied, unsure.

“Anyway, let’s go to sleep now! We’ll have a tough day tomorrow.”

With that, the µ’s walked to the guest room and slept.

[-x-x-x-]

They were now at the desert. It was almost noon and hyper hot. “It’s so hot…” Nico and Honoka complained. The µ’s were hanging around the desert, looking for clues.

They finally arrived at an oasis and took place at the shadows. Tsubasa took some glance at the endless sea of sand. “We are almost there! Hang in for an instant.”

They soon returned under the warm sun after 15 minutes of pause. They arrived at a road. It was a special road made for merchants who wanted to cross the desert. Tsubasa paused and turned to a small village. “Here we are!”

All the µ’s got ready for the skirmish and advanced inside the abandoned-looking village. The streets were calm. There was no sign of life.

“Are you sure it is really here?” Nico questioned.

But the knight quickly took her comment back as an earthquake occurred and a griffon rider flew at the sky. The mage quickly casted a spell and the woman fell on the ground.

Second after, about 50 armed women jumped from their hiding spot and surrounded the girls. The µ’s formed a little circle and got ready to counter. Eli then walked toward their direction, still wearing a cold expression on her face.

“Miss Tsubasa… So as we thought, you really betrayed us…”

“Betrayal? And you are the one talking…”

“Now… now…”

“I will tell you this: hand over the prototype and we will spare your lives.” Tsubasa tried to deal.

“No way…” The assassin ordered their troops to charge.

The two armies clashed on the burning sun at that small abandoned village.

_What will happen to the µ’s? Will they survive this time’s skirmish? How will they deal with Eli’s army? Only the future will tell…_


	4. Chapter 4

The µ’s were surrounded by Eli’s troops. The small army of 10 people went further inside the town to get more cover and terrain advantage. The assassins were bombarding the abandoned town with their heavy canons and catapults.

Tsubasa casted a magic barrier to protect their allies until they find a solid enough shelter. They eventually found a solid-looking building and got inside.

The bombardment was heavy and loud. The younger among them started crying and her adoptive elder sister tried to comfort her.

“This is bad!” Nico commented. “At this rate, this building is going to crumble as well.”

Umi nodded and took a small peek at the small hole on the wall. “And it looks like they aren’t going to run out of ammo. We have to find a way to go out and close distance with them. We will have no chance to defeat them in a long range engagement.”

“Then, what to do?” Hanayo was on the verge of panic.

The members looked at each other. They were only composed of 10 girls with 7 of them can fight and the three others can’t yet.

“Guess we have no choice.” Maki sighed and walked slightly closer to the back door. “I will act as a decoy and draw they attention to the south. You will take the opportunity to charge at them from the North.”

“No, wait!” Nico interrupted. “I can’t let you go on such dangerous operation alone!”

“Then, I will go with her!” Umi volunteered. “The two of us are fairly skilled and agile. I think that we could evade most of their shoot if they don’t all attack at the same time.”

Seeing the determination in their eyes, the raven-haired knight let go of a sigh and patted the red-head’s shoulder. “Be careful in that case! You promised to stay alive at the end of this war. Do not die here yet!” she then turned to the sword-master. “I’m counting of you!”

The two girls nodded and opened the door. As soon as it was opened enough, Maki and Umi quickly ran far from the building, drawing the sniper’s attention in the process. The gunners started aiming for them and fired their cannon one by one toward the two agile girls.

It was still day and the girls could clearly see the canons and their bullets. The enemies were mostly gathered at the east and they took shelter deeper in tow, carefully evading each shoot.

“These are middle-ranged cannons. Their effective range is 100 meters. We have to go further south-west and we can be safe from their shoot.” The bluenette suggested. The red-head nodded and the two ran deeper into the town.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa who was peeking through a small hole saw that most canons were turned south-west. It was time for them to charge in.

“Let’s attack now that the enemies are still busy!”

Anju and Yukiho hesitated a little as what they should do. Honoka turned to her sister and patted her head. “Just stay here! We will draw their attention elsewhere. The three of you should just wait there!”

Yukiho wasn’t still sure, but nodded as the 5 young girls rushed toward the exit. As soon as they were outside, they wasted no time and ran toward where the assassins were.

Unfortunately, the enemies spotted them and turned the canons toward their direction. Seeing the change of target by the enemies, Maki and Umi got out of their hiding spot and rushed Eastern as well.

“Fire!” Eli yelled and the assassins followed her command.

The µ’s members had to rush forward while evading the incoming bullets. It wasn’t an easy task, but they did their best.

Tsubasa chanted another spell and a barrier formed around them. The other girls took the opportunity to accelerate and few seconds later, they arrived in front of the first line of enemy canon.

The assassins were pretty well organized. They decided to for three lines from the front to rear and took turn to shout.

Nico’s team was the first to reach the first opponents and wasted no time in engaging them. The knight charged with all her might at the swordswomen while Honoka took care of the Undines and archers. Hanayo stopped about 10 meter away and hid behind a building, carefully watching her friend’s rear. Erena followed the two hot-blooded girls and took care of the axe users. Tsubasa however hide alongside their brow-haired archer.

“Are you all right?” Hanayo asked in a caring voice as she saw the Mage panting heavily.

“I am OK!”Tsubasa assured her with a smile. “I am just a little tired from the earlier spell. Do not worry! I will regain my magical power after a while. I just need to rest a little.” She then leaned her back against the wall and tried to relax a little.

Meanwhile, Umi and Maki arrived at the first line as well. They somehow got far a while ago and quickly decided to gather up with the 3 others who were busy with the opponents.

“Sorry for the wait!” The brunette said as she wielded her two swords with both hand and started battling the axe users and swordswomen.

“I’m glad you’re fine!” Nico smiled as she landed a kick on an assassin’s stomach and then slashed the enemy with her spear.

With that, the enemies from the second line started attacking. Some decided to charge forward while some gave fire cover. The 5 µ’s gladly engaged them.

Tsubasa opened her eyes again, feeling better and walked out of their hiding spot. Hanayo followed her and they gave support to their friends who were in the middle of a battle. The archer aimed at the magic users while the magic user alternated between casting fire spell on the opponents and healing their wounded allies. That was a fierce engagement.

Meanwhile, while everyone was busy fighting each other, 25 meters from where they were, Eli was just staring. She counted the opponents and realized they were missing three members. She understood the situation on patted on a random archer’s shoulder. “You are responsible of this front until I return!”

The archer nodded and the blonde jumped inside a hole that was leading on the town’s sewer.

[-x-x-x-]

Inside the building, Yukiho and Erena where hugging each other while praying for their friend’s safety. Meanwhile, Minami was occasionally peeking through the hole on the wall or sitting beside the young girls.

“It will be fine!” she patted their head. “They will be fine! I believe in them!”

The teal-eyed girl started to cry. “Sister…”

While Minami was about to whip the girl’s torn away, her hand froze in place as she felt something bad. A cold current was blowing the back of her heck as an intuition. She turned to the shadow at their right and stood up as a motion of to shield the two girls from a possible attack.

“Still perceptive as always… Minami.” A figure walked out the shadow and stood in front of her.

The assassin’s icy cold eyes were glaring into the woman’s soul. The woman started shaking and couldn’t move as she saw Eli slowly taking a knife that was attached to her belt.

As the assassin was about to give the blow, Anju pushed Minami to the side and instead too the hit. She fell on the ground with a villainous cut on her right shoulder. She was lucky enough to survive that hit, but she would need more luck if she wanted to survive against the blonde assassin.

Minami finally returned into her sense and ran beside the orange-haired girl, quickly ripping her dress and wrapped the tissue on the wound. She barely did that before a hard kick on her stomach knocked her backward and she fell on the ground.

She lying on the cold stony floor, unable to stand up and just watched as the opponent dangerously walked closer, dagger in hand.

“I am thankful of what you did for me in the past…” Eli started. The woman was confused. “… but we are in different side now. I am an assassin and I’ve got my mission. I will never forget your kindness at that time, but for now.” She raised the knife and was ready to give another blow.

“Wait up!” Minami yelled. “What are you talking about? What I did for you? Could it be someone from my past?”

Eli frowned and raised an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you don’t remember.”

The ash-grey-haired woman shook her head. “To be honest, my memory is only limited to 5 years ago. I never manage to remember what happened before that time. I tried hard, but it was as if my memory was sealed.”

The assassin paused and watched the woman’s expression. “So, you don’t really remember…”

They took another glance at each other, amber eyes meeting icy blue. Eli let go of a sigh and held the knife with both hand and was about to slash. Minami closed her eyes, expecting an imminent death, but nothing happened.

She opened her eyes to see the edge of the dagger only few centimeters away from her face. She watched its wielder to see her usually stoic face.

“I… can’t…” Eli said slowly. She was still wearing her stoic persona.

Yukiho, Anju and Minami just stared at her. Eli placed the knife back on her belt.

“I will only do this for this time. Do not expect any mercy on our next meeting!” she said while standing up. “You did so much for me… and in memory of these times, I shall spare your life for this time only.” Eli turned back and was about to leave, but the woman grabbed her by the wrist.

“Please! I beg of you… Please tell me who I really am and what happened before 5 years.”

Eli didn’t bother to turn. She just stood without any reaction. There was an awkward silence for few seconds before the assassin finally spoke again. “I don’t know all the details about you… but I will tell you what I know because of my debt toward you.”

The gray-haired woman gulped.

“The truth is that back in my childhood while I was only 8, I was sent on a mission at some mansion at the top of a hill somewhere in the east. We fell on an ambush and I our unit was decimated. The enemies left us in the cold snow. All my comrades died during the assault and I barely managed to survive. My body was so weak that I couldn’t move anymore… That was when I met you… or more accurately; you found me.” Eli explained.

There was another silence for one minute before she resumed. “You saw me lying on the cold snow and rushed to my side. You then took me in your village to threat my wounds and you gave me food and shelter.”

Minami looked down at the ground. “And what kind of village was it?”

“It was a small village. Most of the inhabitants were working on their field or hunting all day. There weren’t that many traveler who passed by then. I don’t remember its name, but I hear it was ravaged about a decade earlier.”

“I see…” there was disappointment in the woman’s eyes.

Eli stole a little glance at the woman and rolled her eyes after one second. “You were the village’s healer. You were married to one of these hunters and you had two daughters.”

Minami’s eyes widened. “Wait! What?”

“Your wife had crimson hair and excelled at swords. Your first daughter had the same hair color of you and she was always cheerful. She was one year younger than me. As for your second daughter, she had the same hair and eyes as your spouse.” The assassin explained and then resumed her track. “I’ve said enough! Goodbye, Minami!”

The ash-haired woman was about to catch to blonde’s hand once again, but was stopped by an heavy migraine. _‘My head hurts…’_

Minami held her head with both hand as the pain intensified and images flashed in front of her eyes. There were image of people she didn’t recognize and a landscape she didn’t remember.

She fell on the ground due to pain as her ears stopped working. She couldn’t hear anything for few second and soon lost consciousnesses.

**\--Flashback--**

It was a peaceful day at the small village of Lufia. It was winter and snowing. The people were busy working on their field or hunting... some went fishing and others were taking care of their houses.

That day, the healer of the village decided to have a little walk at the nearby plain to find some ingredient for her medicines. She had silky ash-grey colored hair and amber eyes. She was well-known and respected for her skill in both preparing medicines and her use of magic. She was capable of using both offensive and healing magic.

That day, she left the house with a small bag in hand and walked her way on the snowy plain. She occasionally crawled down each time she encountered a rare plant and picked it carefully. Minami was planning on making a potion and what better spot to find ingredient but that place.

After a good hour of exploration, her bag was full and she started walking her way back. She was pretty far from the village and stayed on her guard since danger may just jump out of nowhere anytime.

Few minutes later, it was snowing harder and it was even harder to walk. She didn’t like where things were turning out.

Minami picked her staff and chanted one spell to clear the snow in front of her. She used another spell and a thin veil of light appeared on top of her, imitating an umbrella. She could finally continue her way.

Her eyes widened, though as she saw a figure from afar. She ran to that figure’s direction and found out it was a young girl lying on the floor. She had lot of injuries all over her body and was barely breathing.

The woman quickly applied first air on the small girl and lifted her in a bridal style before resuming her way back to the village.

After one good hour, they finally arrived at the village of Lufia. The healer quickly took the young blonde inside her house, placed the girl on the bed and started taking care of her wounds. Her wounds were deep and Minami had a hard time applying her magic and medicines on them.

Meanwhile, a red-haired woman walked inside the room after hearing some noise. She quickly walked beside the ash-haired woman. “Minami… that girl…”

“I found her on the plain. She must have been attacked by some beasts. Hurry up and give me a hand!” Minami said and pointed to many bottle at the shelves.

The red-head followed the orders and assisted the other woman on threading the girl’s wounds.

The amber-eyed woman finally banded the last hound of the girl with a small tissue and couldn’t help a sigh from escaping her lips. “All done! We’ve threaded all her wounds. She should be safe now.”

Nishikino let out of some giggles. “You never change, don’t you? Every time you see someone in need, you can’t help but to rush at their rescue.”

The two women giggled at that sentence. Not long after, an ash-haired young girl entered the room as well. She really looked like her mother, be it her hair, her eyes, or her face. She was 7.

The little girl was hugging a teddy bear and her sleepy eyes scanned the room. “Mama… Mom… you are still awake?”

That was right! It was already late in the night. The two women completely lost all notion of time while taking care of the blonde.

“We still had something to do, but don’t worry. We are done now!” Nishikino smiled.

At that time, another young girl that resembled the red-head entered as well. She was 6 and like her sister, she was still sleepy and hugging a pillow.

The two women smiled at the product of their flesh. “Well… let’s go to sleep, then… Maki, Kotori…”

[-x-x-x-]

The next day, people woke up early to begin the day. Inside the small family of four’s house, Minami was watching over the small girl she found the day before. Nishikino and their two daughters soon sat beside her and the four of them watched the sleeping beauty.

The blond blinked and soon slowly opened her icy blue eyes. She scanned around the room and her gaze fell on the four pair of amber and violet pair of orb looking at her.

She shyly tried to hide her face beneath the cover, but peeked so her eyes were outside. “G-good morning!”

“Good morning!” the healer replied. “Are you feeling better, now?”

The blond slowly nodded and pushed her back so she was able to sit. “So, you took care of my wounds…” she muttered, but the family was still able to hear her.

“Anyway, I am glad we could help you.” Minami smiled. “By the way, what’s your name?”

The young girl looked around and then her eyes fell down on her hands. “Number 07… that’s how they call me…”

“Number seven?” Nishikino wondered. “Is that really a name?”

There was a short silence.

“Actually…” the blonde continued, still not looking up. “… It’s the only name they gave me…”

“But even if you tell us…” Minami thought. “A girl as cute as you should get a better name.”

“And what name do you think should suit me?” the girl asked with a very calm voice.

The two women thought for an instant and then took a glance at each other, smiling. “How about Eli? Do you like it?”

The girl nodded and they cheered. Eli couldn’t help a smile to draw itself on her cold face.

…

From that day on, the family took care of the young blonde. They learned about her family’s dark secret and decided to adopt her. They made sure to educate her properly and take care of her as if she was their daughter. Maki and Kotori started liking her more after a while and considered her like an older sister.

Eli was happy, surrounded by people who loved her and for the first time in her 8 years of life, she loved someone.

However, that happiness was only short living. Four month after she was adopted, the three girls accidentally eavesdropped on one of their parent’s discussion.

“It was the Bronquian soldier once again. They gave me another proposition, but I refused. I don’t want to hurt people.” Nishikino started.

“Nishikino… I am scared… What is going to happen to us?”

There was an awkward silence for few seconds before the red-head took a firm decision. “Let’s flee!”

“What did you say? Flee? But how about the village?”

“I know it’s painful, but at this rate…”

They ended the conversation there.

That night, while the girls were sleeping, Minami woke them up and led them downstairs where Nishikino was waiting. They were still sleepy, but decided to follow their Mothers.

They walked out of the house with many bags in hand and made sure to walk without making any noise.

Unfortunately, the Bronquian soldiers has planed to launch their attack that night… and soon, the small family found themselves in the middle of a battle…

It was a total carnage. Weaponless civilians were fighting against fearless knights to protect their childrens. Nishikino couldn’t stand that anymore and picked her sword before rushing into the battlefield.

Both Maki and Kotori trembled in fear as Minami did her best to protect her three daughters. Unfortunately, she wasn’t that strong and was exhausted after few minutes. Fortunately for them though, they managed to make it toward the village’s exit where they met Nishikino who was covered in blood.

The red-head was speechless. Maki reached for her hand but no reaction. Minami understood that her spouse must have been victim of a moral chock.

She grabbed both her wife and their daughters and ran outside the village. They ran for an hour and finally stopped near a big tree in the middle of the forest.

The red-head still had no reaction and her eyes were just wide open, but blank.

As Minami was about to sigh, she heard sound from behind and turned to see a group of women wearing dark gear. They looked at them and then at the blonde. Eli gasped.

“So, there you were; Number 07!” the masked woman said. “So, you survived the last operation and instead of returning to the HQ, you decided to waste your time with these people.”

The blonde girl looked down at her feet. “These people actually helped me a lot. They healed me when I was wounded…”

The dark woman cursed. “You weakling!” and then let go of a sigh. “Whatever… Just kill them and we will forgive you!”

Minami’s eyes widened at these sentences. Both Maki and Kotori held both Eli’s hand tightly. “Sister…”

Eli watched her adoptive family and couldn’t help a tear from forming on her eyes. “I know that these are orders… I know that I am just a tool… but I just have one request: please spare these four people.”

The masked woman let out of a devilish laugh. “Number 07! You are the elite among the elite and the heiress of a very powerful family of assassin… and yet, right now, you ar begging us to spare the life of some people you just met four months ago.”

Eli took another glance at her family. “These people mean a lot… and I will do anything to protect them.”

The dark-clothed woman regained her composure and removed her mask. The woman had the same blond hair and icy blue eyes than the young girl. “Are you really sure you want to make that request!”

The young girl let go of her sisters’ hand and stepped forward before going on her knees. “Please, Mother! I beg of you to spare their lives! I will do everything you will order me to do!”

The woman known as Ayase couldn’t help a grin to form on her face. “Fine in that case! But I have two conditions. One, we have to separate them from each other… and two, we have to seal their memories.”

“As long as they are alive!” Eli stood up and walked beside the woman.

Ayase then glared at the four girls/women with her icy eyes and chanted a spell. The four screamed from pain second later and fell on the floor as a symbol was drawing itself on their forehead.

Minute later, they lost consciousness and the assassin leader ordered her soldiers to take care of the small family. The first team took Minami and went to the west. The second team took Kotori to the South. And the third team took both Nishikino and Maki at the East.

Ayase smiled and turned to her daughter. “I never thought that you would sell your soul to the demons for saving someone else’s life, Number 07.”

The young girl’s hand formed a fist. “I regret nothing! Like promise, I shall follow your lead in exchange for their life.” She looked down at her feet. “And if I may do a last request, I would like to be called Eli from today on…”

“Eli?” the woman laughed. “These people sure have tainted you.” She let go of a chuckle. “Fine in that case! Your name will be Eli if you want it so bad… but just so you know; that was the last request you made in your life. From now on, you are nothing but the family’s puppet!”

Eli slowly lifted her head, but averted her eyes from the woman. “Yes, Mother!”

**\--End of the flashback--**

“Auntie! Auntie!” a voice called from afar.

Minami slowly returned into consciousness and slowly opened her eyes. She was first greeted by the bright sun above where they were and soon found herself being engaged in a bone-breaking hug by Honoka.

“Thank goodness you’re awake!”

The woman gently patted the girl’s head and pushed her back to sit up. She scanned the surrounding and found out that the town was empty, except for the members of µ’s. “Everyone… What happened to Eli?”

The members looked at each other before Umi finally spoke. “Their army ran away after we defeated the first and second line of their formation.”

“I… see…” Minami looked down.

That was when realization hit her and she quickly watched the girls. Her full attention fell on Maki. The red-head was surprised.

As soon as Honoka pulled back, the ash-haired woman jumped at Maki and engaged her in a hug. “Maki! My daughter! I finally found you!” she said loud as tears ran on her cheeks. “I am not going to let anyone separate us anymore!”

Everyone was confused. They just watched the touchy moment.

At that time, the red-head felt comfortable, engaged on that embrace. Images flashed in her mind and she soon found herself wrapping her hand around the woman. “M-Mom…” she said slowly. “M-Mom…” Maki started to cry as well. She was so happy to be able to find the person she was looking for.

Yukiho, Anju, Hanayo and Nico couldn’t help but to let go of some tears of happiness form that heartwarming scene while Umi, Erena, Tsubasa and Honoka smiled and clapped their hand.

They stood there without any care in the world for a while. They didn’t want to think of anything else for that moment. They just wanted to profit of the present.

[-x-x-x-]

Meanwhile, somewhere else, Eli stepped inside the very dark room and bowed at the woman who had her back turned at the younger girl.

“I apologize, Mother! They were trickier than us…”

There was few second of pause before the woman finally spoke. “You promised to do everything I ordered you ten years ago… and here we are now. You failed two missions in a row against that small group named µ’s.”

“I apologize! Next time, I will make sure to defeat them for real. Just give me one last time and I promise I will drag their corpses in front of you.” Eli pleaded.

There was another silence before Ayase spoke again. “One chance! You have one final chance! If you respect your promise, I shall forgive you, but if it isn’t the case, you can say farewell to your adoptive sister... Kotori, was it?” the woman said with a hind of mischievousness.

“Understood!” the blonde bowed one last time and excited the room.

As soon as Eli was out, another person walked out of the shadow. Ayase didn’t need to turn, she just gave instructions. “Call the General Kotori! Her army will be moving toward castle Korona tomorrow.”

The figure nodded and walked out of the room.

Ayase grinned as soon exited the room. She walked the empty hallways of castle Bronquia and soon arrived in front of a huge door. She knocked on it twice and then pushed the door open.

“I wish you good evening, you highness! I, General Ayase am here to report!”


End file.
